If Time Can Be Back Again
by Near Kun Cinta Anime
Summary: Kenapa? Kenapa kamu ninggalin aku... Maaf kalau aku udah nyakitin kamu. Please jangan tinggalin aku... Pulang ichigo. rukia ngelakuin satu kesalahan..... NOT LIKE DON'T READ...


Disclaimer : bleach tite senpai poenya...  
Character : ichigo k. & rukia k.  
Genre : tragedy? Love?  
Warning.... Don't like don't read...

Nearkun : akhirnya..... Gue bisa bikin cerita diluar genre parody....  
Ichigo : iya.... Buat bikin cerita ini, nearkun bertapa digunung 40 hari, baru dapet wangsit.  
Nearkun : URUSAI......!!!!  
Ichigo : peace.....^^v  
Nearkun : udahlah..... Please review.

_Suatu hari saat kau tinggalkan aku...  
Baru kusadari, slama ini ternyata aku sudah menyakitimu...  
Belum sempat kukatakan maaf padamu....  
Belum sempat kubuat kau tersenyum akan kesetiaanku...  
Kenapa???  
Kenapa begitu cepat kau tinggalkanku....  
If time can back again to that day...  
I will says...  
Please forgive me... I never hurt you again...._

SMA karakura

Ichigo memandang keluar kelas melalui jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Pandangnya teralihkan oleh ishida dan nemu yang berada diluar kelas. Mereka tertawa bercanda. Ishida sekelas dengan ichigo sedangkan nemu dikelas sebelah. _Andai gue bisa kayak mereka...._ Batin ichigo.  
Tawa ishida dan nemu berhenti saat hinamori memanggil nemu. Ishida tersenyum dan masuk kekelas.  
"heiii.... Kenapa sih, gue baru masuk kok muka lo ditekuk gitu." ujar ishida.  
"hh... Lo taukan hubungan gue sama rukia lagi ada masalah. Kalo gue liat-liat elo sama nemu baik terus. Gimana sih gue bisa kayak kalian." ichigo menundukan kepalanya.  
ishida tertawa mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. "pengertian... Gue sama nemu saling pengertian, itu kunci hubungan gue." dia tahu betul sifat rukia karena rukia sekelas dengan nemu.  
"gue juga perhatian sama rukia. Tapi dia nggak mau ngertiin gue, gue capek, tapi gue cinta banget sama dia." mereka diam, ishida mengerti perasaan ichigo. dia nggak tau harus bilang apa.  
Hingga bel masuk berbunyi, tak ada yang berbicara.

"hanataro?? lo kerja part time disini?" ichigo tidak percaya melihat hanataro ditoko buku. Entah kenapa setiap toko di karakura ini selalu ada hanataro.  
"oh.... Ichigo-san.... Iya aku kerja disini." ujar hanataro sambil tersenyum.  
"terus lo masih kerja di restoran?" tanya ichigo.  
"aku dipecat... Aku sering terlambat." aura kesedihan mulai muncul di sekitar hanataro.  
"ah.... Gue liat- liat buku dulu ya..." setengah berlari ichigo meninggalkan hanataro yang masih diliputi kesedihan. Ichigo berjalan diantara rak-rak buku. Dia berhenti di rak buku yang berisi novel-novel. Ichigo mengambil sebuah novel dirak itu.  
"renji.... Liat deh..." ichigo menoleh kebelakang, dia mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Berjarak 3 rak darinya, dia melihat rukia bersama renji teman sekelasnya. Mereka tertawa sambil berpegangan tangan.  
Ichigo tidak percaya, dia melihat rukia bareng renji, temen ichigo sendiri...  
Ichigo pergi dari toko itu, perasaannya galau. Dia dikhianati rukia yang sangat dicintainya.

Ichigo menarik rukia ke taman belakang sekolah. Dia menenangkan perasaannya.  
"kemarin kamu sama renji kan ditoko buku." kata ichigo, napasnya memburu. Rukia mendelik kaget.  
"ta... Tau darimana?" tanya rukia dengan gagap.  
"aku ada disana kemarin. Aku liat kalian."  
"ichigo.... Aku..." rukia mencoba menjelaskan tapi tak satupun kata keluar dari mulutnya.  
"kalau kamu udah nggak cinta lagi sama aku, kita putus. Nggak usah kayak gini. Malah bikin aku sakit."  
"aku nggak maksud gitu..." rukia tidak berani menatap ichigo langsung.  
Ichigo melepas pegangan tangannya dari rukia. Dia melangkah pergi dengan gontai. Rukia memandang punggung ichigo dengan perasaan bersalah.

Ichigo membenamkan wajahnya diantara lutut. Detik jam dikamarnya terdengar dengan jelas. Gue harus gimana sekarang, pikir ichigo.  
Kriet... Pintu kamar ichigo terbuka.  
"niichan, karin boleh masukkan?" tak ada jawaban. Karin masuk, dia duduk disebelah ichigo.  
"niichan, lagi marahan sama rukia-neechan?" karin memandang kakaknya.  
"hmm, nggak kok. Mungkin gue juga salah. Gue.... Nggak bisa ngebahagiain rukia." ichigo tersenyum kecut.  
"itu salah.... Niichan selama ini udah ngebahagiain rukia-neechan, tapi rukia-neechan nggak pernah ngerti perasaan niichan." karin memalingkan mukanya.  
"udahlah... Kamu tuh masih kecil. Ikut-ikutan aja." ichigo ngacak-ngacak rambut karin.  
"niichan..." karin menghindar dan keluar dari kamar.  
Ichigo memandang lantai, rukia dan renji bergantian hadir didalam pikirannya.

Hujan membasahi tanah karakura. Hanya 30 menit hujan turun. Ichigo melihat jamnya 6.30.  
"gue kerumah rukia dulu kali ya, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah." gumam ichigo.  
Dia menaiki motornya ke rumah rukia. 10 menit dia sampai dirumah rukia. Beberapa kali ichigo memencet bel, byakuya, kakak rukia keluar.  
"ichigo ada apa?" tanya byakuya melihat kehadiran ichigo.  
"rukianya ada?"  
"rukia baru aja berangkat bareng sama renji." deg... Rukia berangkat sama renji... Ichigo nggak percaya.  
Dia pergi setelah berpamitan dengan byakuya.  
Rukia.... Renji.... Dua orang itu memenuhi pikirannya. Kesal... Marah... Ichigo menjalankan motornya dengan cepat. Hujan kembali turun, membasahi seragam ichigo. Tiba-tiba didepan ada sebuah mobil. Mereka saling bertabrakan, ichigo terlempar dari motornya sejauh 3 meter. Ichigo terbaring lemah, darah keluar dari mulutnya, mengalir kejalan bersama air hujan. Orang berkerumun mencoba menolong ichigo. Tapi napasnya tidak lagi terasa.

Rukia memandang hujan diluar kelas. Hatinya gelisah, hujan kali ini seperti suatu pertanda yang buruk.  
"rukia...... ichigo..." nemu berlari sambil menangis.  
"ichigo.... Ichigo kenapa?" rukia panik melihat nemu menangis.  
"ichigo.... Kecelakaan, dia... Dia meninggal." nemu terus histeris. Rukia menatap nemu tidak percaya, seluruh badannya lemas. Airmata mulai mengalir dipipinya semakin deras, seperti hujan yang turun sekarang.

2 minggu kemudian... SMA karakura...  
Ishida membuka locker milik ichigo. Dia diberi kunci locker oleh ayah ichigo. Dia melihat surat menumpuk disitu. Satu persatu dia baca surat itu.

Dear. Ichigo  
_Kenapa? Kenapa kamu ninggalin aku... Maaf kalau aku udah nyakitin kamu. Please jangan tinggalin aku... Pulang ichigo......  
_from. Rukia

Dear. Ichigo  
_Ichigo.... Pulang.... Aku kangen kamu....  
Maafin aku....  
_From. Rukia

Dear. Ichigo  
_please maafin aku.... Aku pengen ngeliat kamu.... Ichigo pulang....  
_From. Rukia

Dear. Ichigo  
_Sekali aja.... Aku pengen liat kamu lagi.... Pulang.... Jangan tinggalin aku.... Please forgive me.... Sorry.... I never hurt you again.....  
_From. Rukia

Nearkun : huaaaaa...... Jangan...... *dibantai ichigo FC*  
Ichigo FC : kembalikan ichigo.......  
Nearkun : sabar.... Dia masih idup..... Inikan cuma fanfic gue.....  
Ichigo : hueeee..... Gue meninggal..... *nangis gaje*  
Ichigo FC : eh.... Ichigo masih idup.... Gyaaaaaaa.....  
Ichigo : lho.... Gue Belon mati.... Horeeee *lompat-lompat gaje*  
Nearkun : capek deh.....  
Ichigo : emak.... Gue masih idup....  
Nearkun : please review....


End file.
